Kania
|leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Alexander Kane (F) |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Tamara Whiter (F) |legislature = Federal Senate of Kania |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = from Great Britain |established_date1 = 16 December 1756 |area_rank = 112th |area_km2 = 89,461 |area_sq_mi = 55,588 |percent_water = 4.7% |population_estimate = 7,783,206 |population_estimate_rank = 99th |population_census = 7,727,054 |population_estimate_year = 2013 |population_census_year = 2012 |population_density_km2 = 87.00 |population_density_sq_mi = 140.01 |population_density_rank = 118th |GDP_PPP = $766.925 billion (₭524.930 billion) |GDP_PPP_rank = 20th |GDP_PPP_year = 2012 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $98,536 (₭67,444) |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 2nd |GDP_nominal = $793.264 billion (₭542.956 billion) |GDP_nominal_rank = 18th |GDP_nominal_year = 2012 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $101,920 (₭69,760) |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 2nd |Gini = 21.8 |Gini_rank = 125th |Gini_year = 2012 |Gini_category = very low |HDI = 0.971 |HDI_rank = 1st |HDI_category = very high |currency = Kanian dollar (₭) |currency_code = KND |time_zone = Kanian Standard Time |utc_offset = -3 |utc_offset_DST = |DST = -2 |drives_on = right |cctld = .ka |calling_code = +1 }}The Republic of Kania, or simply Kania (/ka:niə/ kay-NEE-a), is an island nation located in the , to the northeast of Newfoundland. With a land area of 89,461 km (55,588 sq mi) and population of 7.7 million, it is one of the smallest nations in the world by size. However, as an international banking, it is also one of the richest nations on earth. It is a federal republic, who's president is currently Alexander Kane. Kania is a founding member of the and an observor of the . The nation of Kania was established in 1750 by freed slaves and radicals that deemed further residence in was too dangerous for them. Thus, with the help of the , they relocated to the island of Kania, named after the leader of the mass movement, Roger Kane. Under him the island grew into a wealthy trading center which competed with the British dominions of and Newfoundland as fishing powers. By the dawn of the 20th century, Kania's economy had developed into a strong one, supporting the development of new towns and cities throughout the nation. The country is noted for its strong Christian morals, crime-free streets, and high-income middle class. Kania is often described as a utopia, which many critics have remarked Kania was seeking to aim for, though its supporters have been known to silence such opposition as petty jealousy. Environmentally sound, politically stable, and economically endowed, Kania possesses many traits that few nations are able and willing to strive for, and thus is has earned the honor of being dubbed "Mankind's Soul". However, the staunch dislike of Europe and America by the pre-dominately black population due to past greviances have been one of the few slights against Kania. History Early History , Kania's founder and namesake]] The Republic of Kania was the creation Bishop Roger Kane, a former slave born in Virginia, British Amerca, that had been freed by his parents, who purchased their freedom when Kane was eight years of age. He had long desired to see the day when black men and women were allowed to make their own choices in life free of the crime of slavery, however, he knew that so long as there was a strong, unified white government in power, they would never allow such a thing to happen. He worked as a missionary after turning 18, and travelled abroad to spread his word. During one such venture in 1749, he came across a recently discovered island, which had no name it wasn't well known to travellers. He explored the island, during which time the idea to colonize the land with black men and women entered his mind. Kane made a special trip to London the same year to speak with the King of Great Britain, George II, to propose his idea to the British government. Kane wished to colonize the recently discovered island with freed slaves, and any of those freed by Britian, thus permitting the Canadian colonies from being "overrun" with black Africans. The British permitted the colonization to go ahead with their strict guidance and oversight, and also allowed the plan to go ahead so as to weaken the slave states in the southern American colonies and to potentially gain from any resources that may be on the island. In 1750, the Crown Colony of Kania, named so after Roger Kane himself, was founded, with the town of Port Kane built to serve as the trading center of the entire island. Given the title of governor, Kane for a time served the British well, sending cheap lumber to Britain, which badly neede wood for the expansion of the Royal Navy, which at the time was at war with France and several other European powers. The colony's small merchant fleet transported freed slaves and goods to Kania for years, expanding the tiny population of 1,525 in 1750, to 23,843 by 1755. Such success aided the colony in growing at a pace that allowed it to serve its original purpose as a safe haven for black Africans of all backgrounds, by they freedmen or runaways. The success of the colony did not go unnoticed, as the American colonists soon began to view their black neighbors to the north as a enemy to their economy and regional power. Several attempts to strangle the colony's growing population by preventing African-Americans from moving north toward Kania, or checking Kanian cargo vessels taking many runaway slaves to their potential freedom in Kania. The British government stepped in to stop these activities, repremanding the colonists for their actions against fellow British subjects. While this only served to heighten hostilities between the Americans and the British, it served also to aid Kania in growing into a self-suffient subject of Britian. Independence While the lumber exports of Kania were generous and much needed, the lack of other viable trade resources began to make Kania's attractiveness to Britain fade. While other colonies such as India and America had wide and numerous resources to trade, Kania held a single-source export which was growing unstainable. Britain began moving its troops out of Kania by 1755, as its government decided to spend its military expenditures on more wealthier colonies than the backwater Kania. As economy and the coffers of the colony began to dry up, so to did Governor Kane and Kania's faith in Britain. In 1756, the 75,000 Kanians signed a petition to be sent to London requesting home rule, citing the need to protect itself from the French and the Spanish as reasons for the request, as well as the lack of British protection. Rather than waste time with the formalities, and understanding that Kania was costing more to keep than to exploit, Britain granted the request. Roger Kane's title was thus moved up from governor to Governor-General of Kania. However, this was to be a short-lived event. Britain wanted to hold on to Kania, but refused to pay for it, as they were still required to collect whatever taxes they needed from Kania, which by 1756, was a poor excuse for a British colony. No more than a month passed with Kane as governor-general, he was informed by the British they were cutting Kania loose, and he was now in charge with its fate. Keeping a worthless colony around was considered wasteful by the British parliment, and thus Kania was left to its own device. In December 16, 1756, Kane annouced to his citizens Kania was a free nation, and that a federal republic was to be instituted immediately. Thus, the Republic of Kania was established. Though, Kania was no longer a British subject, its people would not forget the kindness the British showed that permitted the formation of Kania in the first place. In the years following its independence, Kania supported the British wherever they were in the Western Hemisphere. During the American War of Independence, President Lawrence Ashmead sent 5,000 Kanian soldiers to North America to support the British war effort, and to free any black slaves that the British had promised freedom to. Some 17,500 freed slaves were emancipated by Kania, of which of 11,300 moved to Kania. While this damaged Kanian-American relations in the long run, the Kanians' willingness to die for the British Empire saw thetwo form a close bond that would only be broken in 1870, the result of Kania's fear of losing its sovereignty. However, Kania would prosper thanks to this special relationship, and its survival secured by the British during its darkest hours. French Expansionism was responsible for developing the Kanian military in response to French aggression]] The Republic of Kania grew quickly shortly after their release from British rule, using the growing fishing market to stablize the shrinking economy and increasing unemployment rates. The nation became a fishing and whaling center, providing the Kanian citizens with jobs and money, and for the time, saving the country from economic ruin. However, the country's fishing rights, the base of its economy along with whaling and woodcutting, was under attack by the French, who were greatly interested in Kania as a place to defend New France from British naval attacks, as it was located close enough to the major shipping routes into Canada to allow the French navy to intercept any British attack fleets. Kania's soverignity thus came under attack when in 1757, at the height of the French and Indian War, the French attempted to force upon it taxes for "residing too close to French possessions", or in other words, levying a yearly tribute so as to "guarantee" its existance as an independent nation. President Kane knew that the French were doing so to refill their depleting coffurs to support their war effort against Britian, and that it was in an attempt to increase their influence in Kanian politics for as a prelude to a future annexation. Thus, rather than give the French what they wanted and allow them to interfere in Kanian affairs, Kane instead offered the British, who were winning the war on the mainland, a generous gift to signify the bond of friendship between the two nations. Britain accepted the gift with open arms, and back Kania's status as a sovereign nation with the protection of the British Empire. Kania aware France was watching the diplomatic overtures. This was done so as to ensure France knew Kania had the backing of their increasingly victorious opponent, to which another war with over Kania would be pointless. The French threats subsided for the time being, but would return later on. In 1768, France had long been defeated in the conflict with Britian some five years prior, and was looking for another place to colonize. They had not forgotten about Kania, nor their desire to wrestle control of Quebec from Great Britain. The French threatened Kanian merchant ships, boarding and impressing the crew to serve in their French navy. This blatant disregard for the Kanians' legal rights outraged Kania, but they were away that they could not challenge the French in a face-to-face battle. Thus, rather than have Britain fight their battles for them as had been the custom, under the leadership of President Gregory Fawkes, Kania decided to arm itself, using its vast timber resources and equally vast pool of skilled shipbuilders to build one of the largest navies in North America by 1770. With an imposing navy to defend its seas, Kania was able to dissaude the despised French from coming anywhere near Kania and its hostile navy. Falling out with Britain , which facilitated the death of Kanian-British relations by 1870]] Kania and Britain had stood together for many decades after the former's release from British rule. Troops were sent to defend Canada from the United States during the War of 1812, and were present at the British razing of Washington, D.C. The Kanians were determined to remain close friends with the nation that had routinely defended their soverignty and had long been their greatest trading partner. However, by the 1850s it was clear that neither nation was very fond of the other. During the celebration of Kania's 100th year of independence in 1856, a British delegation had been dispatched to Kania by Queen Victoria to support the occasion. This had been known to Kania's government and expected. However, some of the radical members of the Kanian senate believed that the British were still domineering Kanian politics, a major debate over the real level of control Britain had over Kania had been raging on for several years, and thus to end the dispute, President Daniel Durrant refused to let the British diplomatic vessel to dock at Port Kane, and turned them away. This was considered an insult by the British government, which had sought to support their long-time ally. However, the Kanian government attempted to send apoligises over the matter, by stating that it was a matter of internal politics and not meant as a slight against the British Empire. The matter was seemingly resolved by 1858, though when Kania's black majority population demanded the total disenfranchisement of white Kanians because of their support of slavery in the United States, to which the government agreed to do, the British sent a fleet to blockade Kanian ports until they returned voting rights back to the white Kanians. This fleet was intercepted by the Kanian navy during the Battle of Port Kane, in which most of the sixty-five British vessels were destroyed by the one hundred twenty-seven ships of Kania. Kanian-British relations had soured immediately after the battle, and the British citizens in Kania expelled from the control and their properties confiscated. In 1870, relations between both nations were cut permanently when Kanian discovered a plot between white Kanians and the British government to overthrow the black majority government of the country, and enforce a new set of laws considered more "appropriate" for the tiny nation. Outrage consumed the populace, and British goods were destroyed throughout Kania, the few British citizens remaining in Kania beaten and hung, and the British embassy in Port Kane raided and burned to the ground. The special relationship the two nations once had was dead and gone, and would not be repaired until the 1940s when Kania supported the British against the forces of Nazi Germany during the Battle of Britain. Until then, Kania's distaste for imperialistic Europeans and racist Americans would result in the nation focusing on building ties elsewhere on the globe. American Civil War of Kania, often called the "Iron Negro", was responsible for leading Kania into actively challenging slavery in the United States of America]] The Republic of Kania was largely isolationist and xenophobic under the administration of presidents Andrew Reece to David Durrant between 1828 to 1858, both of whom sought to prevent foreign influences from destroying the autonomy jealously guarded by the Kanian people. These governments believed that the best way to help the black slaves of the world was to keep the only true refuge to them locked up and prepared for their arrival. This attitude would change under the administration of President Josiah Lawson, who adopted a more proactive form of freeing slaves. Using Kania's vast navy and well-trained marines as a tool, President Lawson authorized the allowence of "pre-emptive strikes" against of American slave plantations, which effectively legalized the raiding of American towns and cities and the kidnapping and emacipation of African-American slaves. Known as the Law of Gideon, the law entered into effect in 1859. The law was not used until 1861, when the American government, people, and military were occupied with the which had engulf the nation. With the federal government not recognizing the South's declaration of independence, and thus not recognizing its soverignity, the Kanians were free to engage in actively harrassing the south, which had been permitted by the government of Abraham Lincoln, who wanted to weaken the south by all means neccessary. Several Kanian flottilas were sent to the southern American states to attack Confederate warships and bring southern slaves onto their own vessels and ferry them to Kania to freedom. When the south declared war on Kania, the Law of Gideon was superceded by the Kanian government's joy at deploying troops to the south and the entirety of the navy's warships so as to effectively drag thousands of slaves out of America and to the north whether they wanted it or not. 70,000 Kanian soldiers were sent to America to aid in the war effort on president Lawson's command, and to cause as much harm to the Confederacy as possible while freeing as many American slaves as they could under the provisions of the Law of Gideon. While the North saw the actions of the Kanians as kidnapping, they did view the action as a neccessary evil to weaken the Southern economy by stripping it of its manpower. When the was accounced at Gettysburg in 1863, effectively stating that the slaves though not free, were free to live their plantations at will. With this American garuntee stregthening that of the Kanian one, Kania was able to ship off thousands of slaves with the American government's permission, no longer subject to the protests of the South nor those of Europe. Seeing the South as a beast, however, the Kanians were not following their original mission by 1864. The Kanian army in America was growing discontent at the suffering of the slaves they had come to save, and believed that only when the South fell would the slaves be free. With the permission of their government, the Kanian commanders began focusing their attentions on fighting the Confederacy rather than freeing their slaves. Any that got to Kanian lines were of course free to follow them to freedom, but they were not the primary concern of the Kanian force, which was now devoted to the destruction of the Confederate nation. Though by the 1800s, many Kanians had not seen slavery with their own eyes, the mere thought that one man could beat another man out of his free will was appalling, and this led to a number of greusome battles between the South and Kania. At one such battle, 10,000 Kanians encountered 4,500 Confederates, the latter willing to surrender once it discovered it was outnumber. Fueled with anger however, the Kanian commander, General Hugh Jarrett, allowed his men to butcher the surrendering force. His actions became international news, and he was pulled out of America and dishonorably discharged when it reached Kania. By the end of the war in 1865, Kania was tired of the killing and the intense emotions revolving around the conflict, and finally pulled the troops out of the south. Some 11,332 Kanians died in the conflict, many in the final years of the war. However, some 60,000 slaves had been freed under the Law of Gideon, and were enjoying life in Kania. Though they had been taken against their will, the life they had in Kania had convienced many that Kania was trying to do what no other nations or powers were doing for them. The fiasco of the Reconstruction following the war had effectively justified the Kanians' actions, as the American government under the new administrations revoked many of the provisions given to the African-American people, and forced many back into poverty and sharecropping, something of a new form of slavery where the poor were forced to continue working for their former masters for food, housing, and money. Though enraged by the outcome, many Kanians were happy with the end to American slavery. The Gilded Age & Prosperity Following the years of the American Civil War, Kania had taken a active role in foreign politics, remaining neutral, but always ensuring other nations could trust it and give it the respect it was due. The Kanians actions after the war saw their nation involved in many international disptutes as an impartial negotiator. Many of the European powers saw Kania's internal prosperity which focused on living by Biblical standards in a world moving toward science and theory, and were dumb-founded as to how it was thriving socially. The lack of corruption in Kania due to their people's strong belief in fairness and love for one another, was confusing many as they looked at their own churches and people, and wondered how Kania was doing better then themselves. Viewing this lack of political distrust as a good sign, many of the European powers allowed Kania a special seat as a center of negotiation and regulation. Using the new flow of money from abroad for services rendered, the Kanians distrubuted it in such a way that the most important sectors of the economy were expanded, and that all Kanians benefited from the growth. These Kanians invested their money back into their nation allowing it to industrialize faster than many other nations, and put that new power to use as a major trade center once more. Strong ties were made with Europe, Asia, and South America, and Kania making sure to treat all fairly, profited from the exchanges. Kania's economy grew faster than a nation of its size would have been expected to, and a period known as the Kanian Gilded Age began to engulf the nation. Many works of science, technology, art, socialogy, commerce, and politics began to overtake the nation's many cities and towns, and gave the Kanians much wealth in the process. Never taking anything as the work of their own, the Kanians always rendered their prosperity to God, and this resulted in many foreigners into believing that the Kanians were benefiting from some sort of supernational goodwill. While many began converting to Christianity in hopes of gaining from that goodwill, others used it to attack the Kanians, stating that they were cheating the world of some sort of secret works that were allowing them to make leaps and bounds ahead of their contemporaries. While these detractions did some harm to the Kanian reputation, it did not destroy their resolve nor their unbelievable economical and industrial growth. The GDP per capita of Kania was $1,981 in the 1890s compared to the $500 in the United States or the $725 in Great Britain. The wealth of the nation was almost unimaginable before that, and compared to its rivals, Kania was unfathomably rich. Such prosperity would continue up into the modern era. World War I of Kania, a direct desendant of Roger Kane, was responsible for pledging troops to the war in Europe after Austria ignored his warning of an inevitable attempt on Archduke Franz Ferdinand's life]] Shortly after the end of the Kanian Gilded Era, the Kanian government's intelligence agencies gained information about the potential danger of a revolt in Bosnia, a territory of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, and attempted to warn the Austrian government of the potential threat to their leader's heir-appearent, Archduke Franz Ferdinand, who was visiting the Bosnian capital of Sarajevo. However, regarding the information from the small nation as rubbish, the Austrians ignored the warning and permitted Ferdinand to visit the hostile city. Kania, knowing a war would erupt given the tensions between Austria and Serbia, the latter of which was supporting attempts by the Bosnians to bbreak free of Austria, would ultimately result in a conflict. President Henry Kane authorized the dispatching of a bodyguard force to protect the Archduke during his visit, albeit in secret. The team of bodyguards never made it to Bosnia, as the British appeared to blockade Kania after it refused to pay for damages caused to the British Royal Navy after the Battle of Port Kane, an old issue as the Kanians saw it, and resulted in yet another battle with the British navy in which Kania was victorious. Just as Kane was prepared to order the bodyguards to head to Austria, he recieved news that the Archduke and his wife had been killed in Sarajevo just as the Kanians had predicted, and that the Austrians had declared war on Serbia. Not seeking to clear up a mess that it tried to prevent, Kania immediately declared its neutrality in the conflict, and chastised the Austrians for felling to heed its warning. Kania watched from its position in the North Atlantic as Europe set itself aflame in war. In 1917, the United States declared its support for the Entente Powers, and sent troops to Europe to assist the British and French in their fight against the Central Powers. Kania was asked for help by the United States to fight the Germans, and offered compensation if they were to agree to the help. Seeing the chance to prove itself a formidable threat, the last two naval battles considered simple mistakes on the part of the British admirals rather than the tactial expertise of Kanian leaders. The 45,000-man Kanian Expeditionary Force, consisting of two divisions of 22,500 men each Kania II and IV Corps, was sent to Europe under the command of General Virgil Phillipson to assist the allied forces in defeating the Central Powers. , commander of Kania's European forces during World War I]] Kania's commitment to the war was half-hearted, as the government mode of operation in regards to war was that if one of the combatants presented a major threat to Kania in the long-run, the government would commit its forces to battle. When Germany was colonizing large chunksof Africa, it wiped out entire tribes that Kania sought to protect, and these very tribes were contributing to the population of Kania as well as related to many of its citizens' extended families. While the British were responsible for the deaths of several tribes, they did not commit wholesale genocide against them, forcing Kania to fight with their old enemy instead of aid Germany. During the war, Kania did its upmost best to avoid fighting alongside the British, but was content to come to their aid when needed. As the war progressed, Kania was partly responsible for helping win many battles, and even aided the British during the in 1917. Overall, Kania's impact in the war as a minor power was limited, though for its efforts to stop the Germans, it was allowed to march under the Arc de Triomphe. The war cost Kanian 3,139 men in total, with another 8,720 wounded in action. However, it gave Kania the recognition it wanted, and promoted Kania's abilities in the war as well as its ability to stand against much larger nations such as Germany and Britian. The road ahead would have been much harder had Kania not proven itself in combat for the world to see. Interwar Period World War II Cold War era Post-Cold War Modern Era & Recent History Politics Main article: Politics of Kania Government Main articles: Government of Kania & Constitution of Kania , the official workplace and residence of the President of Kania and the Federal Senate]] Kania is a unitary federal republic, operating on a 256-year old constitution which has provided the framework from which the Kanian government draws upon. Kania is led by a President, the position currently held by Alexander Kane, who is the head of state and head of government, and leads the executive branch of the Kanian government. The president is selected in a direct nation-wide election universal adult suffrage to a six-year term, which is renewable so long as the candidate qualifies for it. Currently, white Kanians are prohibited from voting in presidential elections in some of the states of Kania. The Vice President is selected by the President of Kania as a running mate during the election, but serves in no major capacity after the elections. The position is currently held by Tamara Whiter. The legislative branch of the government is the Federal Senate, which is a 40-member unicameral body which represents all twelves states of Kania including the federal capital district. Each state is represented by four senators, while the capital district is represented by two senators. The main responsbility of the Federal Senate is to draw up laws requested by the people of Kania and serve as an advisory body to the President. The senate has little power beyond a law-making capacity, and do not have the ability to declare war, approve of treaties, or have power of the purse, such powers granted and revoked by the president at his leisure. However, the senate has the power to impeach the president, and adopt federal laws. There are only two official politicial parties in Kania; the Federalist Party of Kania and the Liberal Party of Kania. Both have existed since the nation's earliest days, and there have been no other parties in the nation's history. All Kanian politicians with the exception of the few independents, are a member of one of the two parties. Currently, the Federalist control the government, having been in control since 1902. The government of Kania is deticated to the usage of the Christian bible as a guide of their behavior and actions. Kania's government suffers from the lowest level of political corruption in the world, and has the fewest political scandals in a nation's history. Atheist or non-Christian politicians are not welcomed within Kanian governmental affairs. Administrative Divisions Main article: States of Kania Kania is divided into twelve states and one special capital district. The administrative divisions were named and created following Kania's independence in 1756 by Roger Kane, who named the twelve states after the Twelve Tribes of Israel, given his religious background. They were all named and numbered according to the seniority of the tribal patriarchs, and the thirteen, Levi, turned into a capital district given that the Levites never held any land as they were to serve as priests for Israel. Law and Justice Main articles: Law Enforcement in Kania & Judiciary of Kania The Constitution of Kania and the Christian Bible are the two highest sources of legal code in Kania. The Kanian constitution legally permits and enforces the usage of the Bible as a source of legal text, and the Bible provides a guide from which to draw from when drawing up new laws for the Kanian judiciary system. Kania only recognizes religious law in context with civil law, and also recognizes religious beliefs of biblical morality as a motivation for the enactment of certain prohibitions. Thus, Kania is one of the very few developed countries to have laws outlawing sodomy, adultry, fornication, and blasphemy. Homosexuality and prostitution are strictly prohibited in Kania, and the punishment for both extremely severe. Unlike in other countries where "freedom of speech" is used, Kania only believes in "freeness of speech", that is, the ability to use one's free will in context with the personal freedoms given by God, to do as he wishes, not as one wishes. Thus, while Kanians are free to express themselves, they only do so in regards to what the Bible teaches; swearing, for instance, is considered an abuse of one's freeness of speech in Kanian law. Seperation of church and state are extremely limited in Kania, with religion playing a major role in Kanian law and politics. Kania garantees a limited level of freedom toward religion. One may practice their religious beliefs, but not in public or in a Kanian place of worship. Spiritistic practices are outlawed, and fortune telling is considered a capital crime. Given religious beliefs in Kania and past wrongs, anti-semitism and racism are rife in Kania. White Kanians and Jews lack many protections under Kanian law, and are often discriminated against by the larger Black Kanian population. Hate speech is thinly outlawed, and the government has no official position on the matter. Sexism is limited, per bibical statements, women are protected under Kanian law, but are prohibited in certain fields, such as in religious areas where women are not allowed to take a leading role unless no men are avaliable for the positions. Kania is tolerent of the LGBT community, but civil unions and same-sex marriage or both outlawed and considered capital crimes. However, many gay politicians exist in Kania, and they support Kania's position on the matter of gay rights. Foreign Relations Main article: Foreign Relations of Kania with former U.S. President in 2007]] Kania is a founding member of the , and a member of the (NATO). It is a member of the , as well as an observing member of the . Kania is an observing member of the , rejecting an offer to join as a founding member due largely in part to Kania wishing to maintain tight control over its trade policies. Kania maintains diplomatic relations with 117 nations, and has 152 embassies worldwide, with the exception of Israel, which Kania does not officially recognize. Kania does however recognize Palestine as a legitimate state. Foreign policy is determined by the President of Kania and the Kanian Secretary of State. Kania's official views of foreign affairs despite its membership of numerous alliances, has been that or resolute neutrality, refusing to sign major international treaties or partake in major conflicts, the last one in which Kania participated in was that of the in 1950. Since then, Kania has remained aloof of international affairs, seeking to serve as a watcher and nothing more, only stepping into matters that directly or indirectly concern Kanian interests and security. While a member of NATO, President Horatio Ives refused to deploy Kanian troops to locations suggested by the Americans and the British to prevent foreign dominance of Kanian military affairs. The government maintain's a strictly "Kania-first" policy in foreign politics, putting Kanian interests before that of others. The government did not sign the in 1 July 1968, and is thus free of its restrictive regulations regarding the use of nuclear technologies. Numerous other treaties signed by the global community have not been signed by Kania, and ever since, many nations have been pushing Kanian to "fulfill its international responsiblities", to which the Kanians and their government have stated they have none. Despite the nation's aggressive tone toward attempts to control its internal affairs, Kania is trusted with bartering deals and treaties between parties, given the nation's neutral stance on certain matters. Military Main article: Kanian Defense Forces Kania's long history of foreign threats and racial strife within its borders has resulted in Kania, despite its peaceful beliefs and culture, to maintain a large military relative to its size. The Kania's long stance of neutrality and attempts to stand on its own while at the doorstep of its two larger neighbors the United States and Canada, have prompted the small nation to spend 3.83% of GDP and 6.28% of the government's total budget toward military expenditure. However, so as to maximize the longevity and lethality of the individual soldier, Kania maintains a medium-sized, but high professional military made of an all-volunteer force, totalling 216,426 active troops, and another 144,284 in reserve. Though small, the Kanian Defense Forces are highly advanced, highly motivated and well-trained, and equipped with only the best Kania has to offer. The Kanian military consists of the Army, the Navy, the Air Force, and the Marine Corps, along with a reserve force. Men are not obliged to join the military, conscription replaced by selective service. Women are not obliged to join either, but are held to the same requirements of selective service. The Kanian Defense Forces are one of the few militaries left that still allow for men and women younger than 16 and 18 to join the military, with the concent of their parents or guardians. Training typically lasts for 24 months, with military service consisting of 18 months of active duty, and three years in reserve, afterwhich the government may call upon the soldier to return to military service if the soldier chooses to do so. Kania's military has a long history of defiance against foreign aggression, such as against Great Britian in 1870 at the Battle of Port Kane. The Kanians maintain a highly advanced military force that is considered on par with the technologies employed by the Americans and the Europeans. All military equipment is produced locally enforcing Kanian military independence, and nothing exported to prevent potential rivals from analizing the technology. Kania operates a network of reconnaissance satellites and is one of only eight nations with the capabilities of maintaining such a network. Kania also possesses numerous nuclear weapons. Kania refused to sign the , and thus wields a nuclear aresnal to protect its soverignty. Despite its military development and nuclear weapons arsenal, Kania has been involved in peace-keeping operations in Haiti, Jamaica, and Somalia. Though it does not provide developmental aid, Kania strives to build the nations from the bottom up, stating that money does little to resolve matters that are more than skin deep. Kania was ranked the most peaceful nation in the world, surpassing Iceland, Denmark, Norway, and Luxembourg with flying colors, with its few military operations serving as one of the few things that got it to first place. Economy Main article: Economy of Kania Transport The rail system of Kania is highly developed, with 2,314 km of rail. The rail system is operated by the Kanian Transportation Authority, or the KTA, and includes the nation's network of maglav rails and inner-city transportation. The high-speed trains travel at 318 mph in commerical usage throughout Kania, and serve as a common convenience thanks to the government's heavy subsidising of the facality. The KTA extends across all of Kania, and provides for all public transportation in Kania. Plans to build a rail line to Canada in 2007 were scrapped due to pulbic Kanian distrust of the larger nation. Overtures have since been made by Canada and members of the Kanian government to go through with the plan anyway. The government plans to extended the high-speed rail networks to 3,000 km by 2020. There are more than 103,475 km of servicable roads located throughout the country's cities and rural areas. The densest portions of the road network are around the largest cities in the nation, in particular Port Kane and New Gaza. The automotive market has been highly active in providing cheap, enviormentally-friendly vehicles for the general population, and has suceeded in that endeavour. Kanian streets and vehicles have been consistently ranked as the safest in the world, with drivers who are ranked as the least likely to subcumb to road rage, and the least likely to be caught driving drunk. Of the 6.8 million vehicles found in Kania, 75% of them use clean fuel engines, and possess numerous features to promote driver and passenger protection. Kania is home to a total of 52 airports, of which the Roger Kane International Airport is the largest and busiest in the nation. The nation's flagship carrier airline is Kania Airlines, which provides the majority of the air transport to Kanians inside the country to other parts of the globe. The corporation is partially owned by the government, which holds a 25% share of the company's stock, and provides it with the planes and crew needed to operate its fleet of 133 aircraft. The water transportation system of Kania is considered rather basic, with only a few major ferry companies existing in the nation. However, some major cruise companies have arisen in wealthier parts of Kania, Asher Cruise Lines being the most prominent. Energy Kania is one of the world's largest consumers of electricity, albiet it is also one of the largest exporters of it as well. Given the nation's desire to stick to Biblicial demands that the earth not be defiled, as per the scripture stating God would destroy those ruining the Earth, the Kanians excel in producing the largest quantity of clean energy in the world. As of 2013, 90% of Kanian energy was procured from clean fuel sources. Most of the electricity produced in Kania comes from the nation's five fusion power plants, which produce 70% of the clean energy provided in Kania. The other 30% come from the combined solar, hydro, and geothermal power plants throughout Kania. As for the other 10% of traditional fuels consumed by Kania, these consist of petroleum, coal, and natural gas, all imported from abrove as Kanian law prohibits the active drilling and fraking of oil and natural gas reserves, which could potentially damage the fragile ecosystem so carefully preserved by the Kanian people. During the 1950s, Kania was once one of the largest producers and exporters of oil in the world, but following the 1970s, Kania opted to explore other sources of energy that could be harnessed safely and efficently, which led to Kania gaining a two decade lead over the West in the field of clean energy research. Fusion energy was effectively harnessed as a primary sorce of power by the mid-1990s, when the Ezra City Fusion Power Plant was opened in 1996 under the Nelson administration, which sought to expand upon the new source of electricity. Coal was originally mined out of the N/A Mountains, but with the creation of new jobs in the cities, and the introduction of new enviormental laws in the early-1970s, these coal mines were shut down. The usage of "clean coal" was also prohibited given that many Kanians don't believe in such a thing. The production of nuclear energy was prohibited by Kania after the level of waste produced by it was deemed unacceptable. Only one plant remains active outside of the town of Solomon's Wisdom, Simeon, which is used for the study of nuclear technology, and a source of enriched uranium for the nation's nuclear program. Regular water tests around Solomon's Wisdom have revealed trace amounts of radiation in them, and this has since led to a major debate over whether or not the plant should be close down immediately. Given the introduction of fusion power in the last decade and a half, this plant is slated to close down in 2017, and a fusion plant opened in its place to serve the same purpose, but for the study of fusion technology, and the potential use of producing fusion-based weapons more powerful than the current nuclear arsenal of Kania. Science and Technology The "techno-nationalism" of Kania as some have described it, has largely been the result of fears that the nation could lose its sovereignty to the United States or Europe. Kania has been at the forefront of technological research and development, spending $43.7 billion in scientific research. The Kanians believe that science is an important facet of human civilization, and an important area of development if the nation is to remain sovereign and free of foreign control. Several Kanians have been awarded for their scientific breakthroughs, such as Damian Tennant, who made several major breakthroughs in the area of fusion technology, which has made Kania a world leader in energy production. Kania's historically successful educational system and proper child-rearing in developing problem-solving skills, has long been a major factor in Kania's success as a technological innovator. Heavy emphasis on science, mathematics and engineering saw Kania, a nation with an already high number of postgradutes, produce 8,750 PhDs, most in the engineering and physics areas of scientific development. Another 157,000 BSc's were granted between 2010 and 2012, one of the highest in the world. Several tens of thousands of scientific papers have been published in Kania, the third largest behind the United States and China, and countless scientific journals have been produced in the nation. Being one of the most advanced nations in the world, some believe a rival of Japan in terms of sheer scientific progress, Kanian super computers are known to be the most powerful in the world, handling many operations the country has come to rely upon such as the managing of the countries several fusion power plants. Kania is also a leader in renewable energy, with the country's string of fusion plants being the most advanced in the world, as well as the only ones capable of producing usable energy on a cost-effective level. Plentiful fusion power continues to be Kania's most successful scientific victory, proving the tiny nation is very capable of competing with world leaders such as the United States, China, and Japan in the field of practical science and technology. The country's space program is a constant source of pride, Kania having been active in the space race since the mid-1970s. In 1976, Kania launched its first satellite, Jonah-I, which broadcasted Genesis 1:1 as it orbited the earth for 27 days until it was forced to crash into the North Atlantic Sea, where it was retrieved and returned to Kania. In 2008, Kania became the fourth nation to independently launch a human into space, shortly followed by four Kanian citizens launched into space in 2011. Kania plans to build its own space station by 2015 with the further aim of sending a probe to Mars and another to Titan by 2016. Kania has not hidden its intentions to launch spy satellites into space, with the United States stating that there is no need for such satellites over North America. Demographics Main article: Demographics of Kania Langauge The official languages of Kania are English and French. English is spoken by 85% of the population, while French is spoken by the other 15%. As the majority of the population came from the freed slaves of North America and Great Britian, English was for a long time the sole offficial language of the nation. In 1871, a sizable French population had developed in Kania saw the government authorize the usage of French in government documents leading to the later inclusion of French into the status of official languages. Currently, some 3.4 million Kanians, about half of the population, are bilingual, a product of the country's long history with neighboring Quebec. There are no other major languages in the country with the exception of Chinese, which developed in the country following the large experiate community of Chinese citizens who fled China during the Chinese Civil War in the 1940s, and after the Communists took over China in 1949. Mandarin is spoken by 375,000 of Kania's 513,692 Asian citizens. Languages such as Spanish and German are also spoken in Kania, albiet by a tiny percentage of the population. Likewise, Vietnamese and Japanese are also minority languages in Kania with no official status, too small in number to have a strong stand in government dealings. Religion Kania remains one of the few Western nations with a state religion, officially supporting and endorsing the Kanian Alithian Church as the state church of Kania. The constitution of Kania states that the Alithian Church is the one and only chruch of the nation, and that no other church, foreign and native shall usurp that priveliged position. Despite this, the constitution also recognizes the freedom of religion within reason. All Chrisitian beliefs are protected by the state, as well as the Abrahamic faiths. Far eastern beliefs such as Buddhism and Hinduism are not explicitly protected by the state, but recent legislation was passed to include them as protected faiths. Atheism is not a protected faith as it is not considered a religion by the government or its followers. In a 2013 government survey, 96.7% of Kanians confess to being Christians, all of whom 95.6% stated they were members of the Kanian Alithian Church. Another 0.7% state that they are members of the Roman Catholic Church, while another 0.4% of Kanians state that they are Protestants. The total reporting on non-Christian religions was 2.3% of the total population. These were as follows, Kanians adhering to Buddhism (1.2%), Judaism (0.5%), Hinduism (0.4%), and Islam (0.2%). And second survey concluded that 1.3% consider themselves agonostic, atheist, or non-religious, down from 2.7% in 2011. This is considering and interesting fact as in other developed nations, the number of irreligious citizens has gone up over the years. Kania is regarded as the most religious nation in the world, with more than 98% of the population attending church or some religious meeting. This count includes irreligious Kanians who still attend church with their families or friends, though not believing in the faith themselves. A report states that Kanians have a strong faith in organized religion, and believe that their religion speaks the truth. Kanians under 30, especially those in their teens, are considered the most pious of Kanians, many of whom have spent their youth learning theology. Given that the primary religious organization in Kania places need to learn of the religion on the individual followers, Kanians are noted for their learning of their faith on an individual basis, which is considered the driving factor in the nation's strong religious population. Family structure Main article: Family structure in Kania In 2012, more than 64% of Kanians over the age of 18 are married, 5% are widowed, and less than 1% divorced, and the remaining 25% have never been married. Most women are choosing to remain at home to raise families, though a growing number are now working outside of the home, and most have gained a bachelor's degree. The teenage pregnany rate in Kania is non-existant. A combination of government, family, and religious effort have prevent Kania from suffering from the out of control birth rates upon teens seen elsewhere in the Western world. No abortions have been reported in Kania since the 1970s, with the criminalization of abortion in 1981 serving as the primary reason for this report. As the police have since rooted out underground abortion clinics, abortion in Kania is effectively impossible. Education , one of the foremost universities in Kania]] Education is taken very seriously in Kania, with children encouraged to stay in school, and parents urged to take an active role in the educational development of their children. Kanians have a high graduation rate compared to many of its rivals, surpassing both New Zealand and Finland in the United Nations Education Index. Schooling is compulsory for children ages 6 to 16, though many children begin school by age five. All 13 years of school are free for all Kanian citizens between the ages of five and 19, paid for by the government and avaliable to natural born citizens and immigrants who have aquired citizenship. Kania's adult population has a literacy rate of 100%, the highest in the world, and more than 75% of the population ages 15 to 29 hold a tertiary qualification. In the adult population, 34.6% of them hold a bachelor's degree or higher, while another 48.3% hold some form of secondary education or qualification, while 17.1% hold no higher qualification. Kania's education system has been ranked best in the world, with a majority students performing exceptionally well in reading, mathematics and science, and many holding numerous degrees and qualifications in higher learning. Kania has numerous universities majoring in polytechnics, with 62 universities and 65 polytechnics. Many Kanian graduates are in science-related fields of high-end levels, such as heart and brain surgeons, genetic research, advanced communications, and biotechnology. Health Main article: Health in Kania Kanians have been consistantly ranked as the healthiest people in the world, thanks to a combination of eliminating unhealthy foods in their diet, as well as the elimination of dangerous activities that often cause physical and mental harm. Kania offers government-provided heathcare insurance to all of its citizens which is compulsory, but has the option of private coverage for those who do not wish to participate in the government-run version. Kanians are also the longest lived people in the world thanks to their healthy lifestyles. The average life expectancy for men in 86.4 years and for women 87.1 years. The nation also has the reputation of having the fewest overweight citizens in the world, a novelty given its proximity to the United States and its powerful food cultures. Though Kania does have a junk food culture, Kanians simply do not eat the same way the rest of the Western world does. In fact, Kania's obesity levels are the same as they were in the 1950s, whereas the United States' has exploded since that time. HIV/AIDs and sexually transmitted diseases are non-existant within Kania largely do to the fact that Kanians are not sexually active in the same manner as their Western neighbors. Strong religious morals based on sex after marriage have contributed largely to this pheonomenon. Kanians do thorough background checks before marriage to avoid the danger of STDs, and do not have sex before marriage, which would make the background checks pointless, as they are only done before a marriage takes place. Largest Cities Culture Main article: Culture of Kania Art & Media Society Cuisine Sports Category:Republic of Kania